Lullaby On A Stormy Night
by Alice Carrie
Summary: They met on a stormy night. In the hospital. He heard a the voice of a nightingale combined with the lark. She saw him like Michaelangelo's David. Intended one-shot. All human. AU
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

Lullaby For A Stormy Night

Sang by Vienna Teng

She worked at night shifts in the St. Stephen Children's Hospital. Everyday, she could see little children dying, and parents crying. And sometimes, when it's too much, at a bathroom stall she cries too.

"_Why?"_ she would ask, _"why do children die?"_

She sobbed, tears streaking her angelic face.

How could innocent, loving, naïve angels die? Why would God let that happen?

The same God that saves our sins, that gave us _His _Son, the same God.

But the ones that He saves, their heart-warming thank you cards. _Anything, _she thought, _anything to put a smile upon your face._

Children, were the most wonderful beings. They weren't used to the world, they are new, a gift. The first time they opened their eyes to the harsh, bright light of the operating room, how some would hold the doctor's finger. She saw little things happen, and every time she did, she smiled.

Tonight was like every night. A hospital filled with heartaches and happiness. How could one building carry a death and a birth at the same time? How could one day, and another just be born? While others cry of sadness, in another part of the hospital, no, not even, another room which is only divided by a wall, how could they bear different reasons for tears? And how could she, how could she bear this?

Apart from the hospital, she led a lackluster life, with absolutely no social life whatsoever. She came home every morning to a cozy, yet empty home, only embracing her books. In the hospital however, she could feel where she belonged. But even then she was only but a nurse. You know how in movies, you can't even see a nurse's face? Yes, exactly like that. They were always in the background, never center stage. She was quite fine with that actually-in fact, she hated the spotlight- but it was very lonely at times. It would be nice to come home to a loving family, children surrounding you, a husband to greet you. She wasn't opposed to any dating, but most had gone bad, and she had no time for any. She wasn't just looking for anything now.

In the hospital, she was the only woman who had yet not fallen in love with the movie-star actor doctor. He had the look of model, the handsomest one anybody had ever seen, and he looked quite young. The downside was he was happily married, and never showed any interest in anybody other than his field of study. His appealingly soothing voice calming any of the wailing kids. He was the only one she saw actually cared about the young patients, apart from her.

He took a liking to her also, because she never fawned over him and concentrated hard on her job. She soothed the patients away, and her eyes were soft and gentle with love. He saw her as a daughter, for even if he _looked _quite young, he was in his forties. He had his own children, most were grown up and had families on their own. But they we're so constantly at home that he would always feel their presence and could never miss them too long.

He was intrigued by this young lady, and apart from what he heard from the other nurses, she was single. Young and single. It was quite astonishing for a beauty like her's. She had that classically heart-shaped face, almost the same shape as his wife's. She was quite too, working silent as a mouse, efficiently.

"Dr. Cullen," she greeted him with a smile as he walked in. He was working mostly with her now-she didn't faint every time he smiled. "Bella, I thought I told you to call me Carlisle." he teased. "Out of habit doctor-er, I mean, Carlisle." she smiled brilliantly at him, her brown eyes twinkling like stars. "Let's see here," he said walking towards the tear streaked little boy. "How can I help you tonight, young lad?" he asked the little boy who only looked at Bella for an answer. "Seth here needs a shot. Flu shot." Quite simple, quite simple. But both knew children didn't like shots-most.

"I don't want a needle!" wailed little Seth. Right then, thunder roared vehemently outside, and even inside, everyone could hear it. Seth wailed harder. "Shh. . . Sweetie, shh.. . " Bella went over Seth's side, cradling him close to her, trying to soothe him. "Dr. Cullen," Nurse Shelly Cope addressed, "somebody's here to see you." she announced. "Edward! Edward Cullen, you son!" a voice came from down the hall. Carlisle chuckled, and Shelly's eyes glazed. _Guess she met his son too,_ Swan thought. The Cullens were all gorgeous. But she had only seen one-the doctor. She had all heard about the wonderful children and the wife. Pictures hung on his walls, but Bella didn't think they would do any justice.

Bella nodded to the doctor, "Go ahead, your son needs you." Carlisle shot her a grateful glance. The doctor, she knew, had three children-two sons and one beloved daughter. Most were married, but one of his sons weren't. She called him the 'bachelor' just because he was the most successful and had a reputation almost like a ladies man-without the night stands. The Cullens were all very moral, very etiquette people, one of the lasts, she thought.

She returned attending to the little boy, she could do the shot, it was simple, easy. Doctor Cullen could do the check-up after. "Okay big guy-you're a big guy, right?" she teased. Seth's chest puffed out, and his chin raised. "'Course." he nodded, putting on a somber expression on.

_BOOM!!_

The thunder went on. Immediately, Seth ducked down, crying. "Shh. . . . Don't worry honey, I'm here." But neither Seth nor the thunder stopped.

This was not very unusual for the town of Forks, it was in constant rain here.

_It must be hard then, for children to live in such a thunderous weather, _she mused.

She then remembered one thing her mother used to do when they lived here, only vaguely though. Her parents were long since divorced and each had their own families. Her mother moved to Arizona, while her father stayed here. She moved back here in high school after her mother got remarried and took a nursing course in Seattle. She moved out of her father's house as soon as he remarried also. She now owned a small cottage and a sixties Ford truck. Sixties or thirties. Whichever. Her life was content-but lonely.

She had a remedy for times like this, and hoped that it would work well with Seth. "I'll sing for you, how 'bout that?" she asked the wailing child, he nodded.

"_Little child be not afraid, though rain pounds harshly against the glass,_

_Like an unwanted stranger, there is no danger,_

_Little child, be not afraid,_

_Though thunder explodes and lightning flash,_

_Illuminates, your tear -stained face,_

_I am here tonight._

_And someday you'll know,_

_That nature is so._

_The same rain draws you near me,_

_Falls on rivers and land_

_And forest and sand,_

_Makes the beautiful world that you see. . ._

_In the morning. . . . . . "_

He heard the most magnificent voice sang deep down in the corridor, and he stopped abruptly. He walked towards the voice, and stepped few feet away from Carlisle's office. He noticed his son leaning out, and chuckled. "Come, I'll introduce you." both walked towards the singing voice. "She's a wonderful girl," he told him as they walked. He and the rest of his family wanted to make Edward settle down. They all thought he needed a permanent girlfriend. A light bulb turned on in Carlisle's head.

". . . And someday you'll know, that nature is so.

The same rain draws you near me,

Falls on river and land

And forest and sand,"

They stopped outside the door, leaning in, but discreetly hiding themselves away from her. She had the most beautiful voice he had ever heard, considering he was a musician, and had been introduced to lovely ladies he wanted to use him to make their mark on careers. After being used a few times, he quit his 'Hollywood job' as his sister, Alice, kindly puts it, moved back closer to his parents in Forks, and currently teaches music. The family had their own investments and companies, so money wasn't an issue. He now led a quite life. The only thing keeping him working was the same reasons his father worked in a small town, local hospital. A town almost unknown to the whole Earth-except it topped as the most sunless places in the world.

The lark continued to sing. The song filled the room, rising above the claps of thunder-actually, it sounded like the thunder was clapping for her wondrous performance. How a talent such this could be missed! He still had contacts, and if the girl wanted, she could move to L.A tomorrow and have contracts at her feet. By the way her voice sang it sounded versatile-she could reach high, almost opera-y voice, yet she could sing techno. Oh how he wished he had his piano right this second! He knew this song well-his mother used to sing them this when they were children! _So must her mother, _Edward thought. Suddenly, suddenly this girl was so intriguing! He felt a strange sense to want to know her.

"_. . . .in the morning. . . "_

Her voice drifted, then stopped. Both couldn't help but clap. "Marvelous!" At the sound, she turned alarmed. She had finished with Seth's shot, and he had fallen asleep not long after the song ended. "Bella, you didn't tell me you could sing! And look here, my son used to work at the music industry!" A faint pink crept up her neck blushing her cheeks. _How lovely,_ Edward thought. Her beauty compared her voice. Both had indescribable beauty. _How strange that she is still not in Hollywood by now_. But he could see it. She was innocent, and sweet and kind. Even with her beauty and talent, he couldn't bear to let her see the cruel world, let alone put her in the music industry. He was afraid that she might harden, that fame and fortune might change her. Although it looked unlikely to happen to her. For even with her sweet gaze, it was depthless and mysterious. Secretive.

"Bella, this is Edward, my son. Edward, this is Nurse Isabella Swan." Carlisle motioned to both of them. Edward eagerly extended his hand. Bella did too, placing her soft, warm hand which was enveloped in his larger ones. But he surprised her, instead of a handshake, he drew it to his lips, boldly. Her eyes went wide, and her cheeks grew warm and darker. "Pleased to met you," she breathed and stuttered. Edward smiled crookedly at her, and her heart stuttered as well. "Ah, I believe the pleasure is mine." Not a lie. For Edward has never had any pleasure than seeing her. She glanced briefly at the clock on the wall, and a frown appeared at her otherwise angelic face.

"I'm sorry, but my shift is over." Edward frowned too, upon hearing this. He hadn't had enough time with her! Just when he met the most. . . The most what? What was he about to think? Never mind, he'll remember it sooner or later. She excused herself and walked away. He made her. . . Not feel uneasy, no, definitely not _that. _On the contrary, he made her feel _good. _Comfortable, _known._

"Bella wait!!" She turned around, surprised. Edward caught up with her. "Yes?" she asked, quite uncertainly. "My family is hosting a dinner tomorrow night, would you like to come?" his eyes plead-on begged her to say yes. She was going to decline but, it _was _her off day. She didn't have anything to do. _Well , damn. _"Are you sure? I wouldn't want to intrude," she told him. He shook his head almost forcefully. "No! Of course not! Plus, we would all like to meet the wondrous nurse who has the voice of a lark." he might've looked joking, but he surely wasn't. She looked around nervously, before glancing up at him. Oops, bad mistake! His eyes intensified when they met hers. She found it quite hard to break the eye contact, and for some unfathomable reason, she accepted the invite. "Sure," her voice was breathy, expressing how she was melting in front of his eyes! It gets worse than that though, because his full, full lips spread quickly into a somewhat crooked grin. _Aww,_ she wanted to say. He looked like he had just received the best gift ever! And felt like it too. She found herself returning her smile. "Ah. . I-I should go," she kept glancing outside. He nodded, "Right, let me walk you there." She bit her lip to hide her ecstatic smile. It was very hard not to jump all around and not scream! She led him to an old, monstrous Ford truck. Somehow, he could picture her inside it. She stood outside, seeming expectant for him to say something, anything! And he. . He couldn't !! When did 'the Edward' loose words? Where was the gentleman that his mother raised? Drat! He lost it! Where? In her eyes!

"Will I see you tomorrow?" he asked. She nodded, biting her luscious lip. "Yes, if I am invited-" "You are, you are invited." Somehow, he just knew what she was going to say. "Okay then. I'll see you tomorrow." She opened her car door and jumped in.

When he turned back to the hospital-smiling- he noticed Carlisle's joyous eyes too. "She's a nice girl, isn't she?" he asked his son casually. _More than nice, actually. _"She is, very."

"Shall we go home?" his father asked. Edward nodded. When they arrived home, before they stepped out of the car, Carlisle told him. "You better tell your mother about her."

Edward looked at himquizzically. "Why?" Who knows what his mother would think? Not to mention Alice, his sister.

"Because son, we don't have a 'dinner tomorrow night'."

A/N: This idea came to me from the song "Lullaby For A Stormy Night by Vienna Teng". I like it, insert motherly personality, Bella, Dr. Carlisle and Edward (Bella ceases to exist without Edward).

So, what do you think? Please tell me-hint, hint, write a review!

PS. This is a all human story.

Alice Carrie.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Sorry, Twilight was not created by _my _imagination. I know, hey?

* * *

Lullaby On A Stormy Night

Chapter 2

Bella woke unusually early, despite her late night shift at the hospital last night. Her mind was trouble with a circumstance. It was probably a dream, she told herself. For sometimes, when she thought she was too tired to think, dreamland would cross the line and mingle with reality. Her hopes and dreams, became almost quite real.

As she hopped out of bed to get a cup of coffee, her receiver blinked, signalling one message.

"Good morning, Miss Swan," the voice said. It was high-pitched, but musical, it also had a lilt to it. She didn't know anyone who would address her this formal in such a small town. It was probably some corporate business promotion or another.

"I'm Alice, Dr. Cullen's daughter. Unfortunately, we have forgotten to give you details about the dinner you were invited," she went on. Dutifully, Bella copied the address and the time. Before saying goodbye, Alice said, "We look forward to meet you." It had an amused hint to it.

So, it was _not _all but a dream. It was reality. Or would it be possible that dreams again mingled with reality, got their way, and granted her a gift of some magical sort. In it, Edward Cullen, the only single son of her co-worker, Dr. Cullen, invited her for dinner, tonight. And to confirm that, _his sister called. _

Blinking, Bella realized she had nothing to wear at the ball. . . At all.

_

For the whole day, Edward looked intently at his wristwatch, then the clock at the wall, then the analog in his phone. They all said the same digital numbers, and it wasn't seven o'clock yet. He sighed, pacing the room, stopped, then started tapping his foot impatiently. When does time go faster when you need it to? It was really starting to get into the nerves of everyone, especially his blonde-haired sister-in-law, Rosalie.

But she didn't say anything, frowned to the soup instead. Was there a way to put a bunch of Jalapeño peppers in Edward's soup alone?

Putting down the spatula she was holding, Esme, marched to were her son was repeating his routine.

" Edward, you know we can't cook risotto if we're annoyed, or irritated," his mother said.

" Which we quite are," Rosalie cut in, a bit too loudly.

He sighed apologetically, but what was he to do? Who would still be sane, and ask a girl he had only met once, but heard about lots, to dinner with his family? That's…that's. . . unheard-of! But her voice. . .

"Edward, she'll come. I've worked with Bella in cases where we had to ask her to come to the hospital during off days, and she does. She's a trustworthy person, I know she'll come."

" Yes, I confirm that," Alice, his sister who had an uncanny knack of sensing, or guessing the future, put in.

So, banned from the kitchen in the duration of this day, he crossed to the living room, where his brother, Emmett, and his brother-in-law, Jasper, we're sitting watching football. Occasionally, they would yell out something. Finally, they noticed him.

"Why so worked up, Ed?" Emmett asked.

" Yes. You're quite tense, I can sense it." Alice married a guy who was quite intelligent and successful, but also had a strange ability to sense peoples' emotions and calm them. Both were quite a pair.

But his routine had become quite a habit, and again, he was asked to leave the living room, when his sister told him, " Why don't you change into something presentable? You know, wash up, and before you know it, she's already here and in the dining table."

Looking down at his clothes, he realized not only was his sister right, he didn't look like a guy who's quite sane to invite a girl on their first meeting to his family dinner. In other words, he was not quite presentable.

_ _ _ _

This part in town-if she _was _still in town- looked quite like a jungle or a forest, only a serpentine, narrow road evaded the forest, and Bella's rusty truck evaded the silence. She was sure that she'd been turning in the road, never finding a single house in sight, when at last, came a clearing. The road became straight again, and there, atop a low hill, sat a charming, country house.

Bella smiled in relief at finally arriving, and hoped she wasn't late at all. The driveway was full of sports cars, and she only recognized Carlisle's Mercedes. Up close, the house loomed over her, and the many windows of the house gave her a fair amount of how many rooms there was. Flowers were planted everywhere in a planned, yet scattered way. It added color to the otherwise green alien planet she lived in, but the surrounding area of the house seemed more of an exotic jungle, were wild beast live and natural charm was beauty. Then again, the popping bright-colored flowers had a fun, playful vibe to it.

A nanosecond after she rang the doorbell, the blue door swung open, revealing a dark haired petite girl. "Hello," she greeted brightly, "you must be Bella. Come on in."

The foyer, with it's great sweeping staircase, flowed to the living room, where several others sat casually lounging. "I'm Alice, I sent you a message, remember?"

Bella nodded, "Oh, yes, Alice. Dr. Cullen's daughter... It's nice to finally put a face in the name."

"Bella!" Her face turned at the sound of a familiar voice, her mentor and colleague, Dr. Cullen.

She smiled, "Dr. Cullen! Thank you so m-"

"Bella, call me Carlisle, already. We are not at the hospital, after all. Right now, I'd like to introduce to you my family," he interrupted her, then, led her to the group of sofas around a marble fireplace. First, he introduced her to his wife, Esme. A dear, sweet thing, she really was. And beautiful, no to mention. "Bella, we are so glad to finally see you! Carlisle has ben talking on and on about you, actually. It was just a matter of occasion to finally see you," Esme said, greeting her warmly.

"Thank you for inviting me over. Dr. Cullen-"one glance reminded her, "_ Carlisle,_ has been sharing stories about all of you as well."

Then she was introduced to Jasper Whitlock, then Emmett and Rosalie Cullen. A common theme among them would be that they were all beautiful, graceful, and friendly. Though her self-esteem lowered at the sight of the model-gorgeous Rosalie, who, seemed a bit snub, but didn't direct any hostility to her, but more of a mock sarcasm to her husband.

Then the group moved to the rear of the house, where a grand mahogany dinning table was filled with expensive-looking silverware and china, as well as grand looking food. But the amount of it startled her, the girls wouldn't eat this much, would they? They were all so fit. . .

"It's for the boys. There's four of them here, as a mom, I've seen them scarf down enormous amount of food in a matter of minutes!" Bella and Esme shared a laugh together, as Emmett looked like a cat spotting a bird. Every one sat on their respected seats. And, the feast -food scarfing actually, Rosalie muttered looking at Emmett- began.

Easy chatter went around the table, with mostly funny, joking sarcastic comments. Everyone, even their guest, felt securely at home.

But Bella couldn't banish her feeling of disappointment, her host didn't turn up. She was sure Carlisle could see this -given time, one could read her face like words on a book. But the others, the Cullens, all kept giving each other a sideways glance, as if sharing a joke. Emmett was the most obvious, or, the least secretive about it.

Suddenly, they could hear footsteps coming down the stairs, stop briefly, then get closer and closer to them.

Ah, idiot! Edward thought as he finished fixing up. He could hear voices downstairs, her name mentioned a couple of times. He was late for dinner as well, this he knew also. He went down the stairs only to find out they were already having dinner.

"Starting without me, I see."

He couldn't miss everyones' big, bright, smile pointing towards him. Slowly, a long brunette head raised and turned to face him. She was even more prettier than he expected, he was more handsome than she imagined. Both had dressed up for the event, for each other.

"Edward, would you like to join us for dinner?" His mother asked him, well, ordered him most likely.

"Yes, Edward, have you finished dressing up? Don't forget the makeup!" Rosalie teased.

He rolled his eyes, used to Rosalie's ways, and looked for extra seating.

The only available one was beside her.

Alice had ducked her head, trying with all the might her tiny body possessed, _not to make herself laugh._

_A/N: Alright, alright. Calm yourself down. I know, I know. I changed it. A bit. Okay more than a bit!! Fine. But see- I know what you're thinking, another excuse, you say- the document got erased, so I had to redo it again and decided to put the story in this POV. Because, quite frankly, I like it this way a lot better. I really do. My apologies if ever I have caused you rage and anger. :)_

_Alice_


End file.
